The Movie (A Jeremike fanfic)
by GameStressor
Summary: Just a warning: This story is a bit gory


Mike walked from his room and into his living room, putting his wallet into his pocket. He would need it where he was taking Jeremy. Mike adjusted the cap on his head, it was windy outside and he didn't want it to fall off. *Ring ring* Mikes phone rang and he walked over to pick it up "Hello?"

"Hello, hello hello! It's Scott, I just wanted to make sure that Vincent and I were taking over you and Jeremy's shift tonight."

"Hey Scott, and yes, I was hoping you and Vincent would be able to do that"

"Of course, just checking. You and Jeremy have fun, see you on the flipside!"

"Thanks, see you." Mike hung up the phone and walked out to his car, getting in and turning it on. Jeremy had been talking about the sequel to the movie "Ace Ventura" and how much he want to see it, so Mike invited him to go and see it.

"I can't believe you got the 3-D tickets!" Jeremy had exclaimed when Mike showed him the tickets. "Those are really expensive"

"They weren't, too bad…. Anyways, let go get some popcorn, and maybe a candy?" Mike winks at Jeremy as they walk up to the concession stand and buy a medium popcorn. Jeremy stood behind Mike but peeked his head out and pointed to some sweet Skittles, which Mike bought right away. Walking into the movie theaters they sat down in the middle of the center row, the perfect seat. "You might want to go to the bathroom before the movie starts, Jeremy" Mike said softly "It sucks missing a part of a movie." Jeremy nodded and walked out of the theater room to the bathroom.

It had been ten minutes since Jeremy had left to go to the bathroom and he still wasn't back yet. Mike started to get slightly worried but did nothing about it until about seven minutes later. By then Mike was really worried so he left the popcorn and candy to save their seats and got up towards the bathroom. As soon as he walked out the movie's doors and into the lobby, he knew something was wrong. Nobody was there. No one was behind the concession or at the arcade or anywhere. Mike went into slight panic mode and started walking around "Jeremy?! Jeremyyyy!" He called, no answer. Mike walked into different movie rooms and people weren't there, just as before, confusing Mike even more. Searching the lobby one more time he walked into the bathroom and his eye widened in horror. Mike saw the reason no one was there. He saw why everything was silent. He saw why he had this bad feeling while walking around. He saw why Jeremy didn't answer his name. And the truth was too much for Mike. His stance wobbled slightly and he looked around the bathroom once more, fully taking in the sight.

Red. Red dripping from the walls, still wet, smeared by the very owners of the horrible blood. Mike's vision blurred as he looked at each stall, they were all swung wide open. A man or boy sat in each one, their bodies covered with gaping wounds, still bleeding dark red fluids. Every one of their faces were drawn up in an insane smile, the corners of their mouths sewn so they'd stay that way. All of their limbs were either tied to the posts in the walls or together. It was only when Mike looked at the last stall he started to cry. Jeremy sat in the last stall, his wounds the largest, his blood flowing the most, his smile the widest. At that moment he realized that Jeremy was still alive and ran up to him, crying even more. "J-J…. Jeremy…. Please….." Jeremy blinked very slowly, tears running down his face as he remains motionless, but manages a few sounds. "M….Mi…" Mike imminently takes the string out from the corners of his mouth, releasing his lips from the wretched smile. "I'm here Jeremy…. I'm sorry…." More tears drop down Mikes face as he cups Jeremy's cheek in his hand. Jeremy tries to say something, but he's in too much pain. Eventually he chokes out a few words, "M… Mike…. I'll a-" He winces horribly, more blood flowing from him, "I'll always b-be…. with y...you…" He pauses, gathering what's left of his strength and whispers, "I love you Mike….." With those words, Jeremy slumped and his cheek dropped out of Mike's hand, never to return there again.

Mike's eyes widen, "No… NO… No Jeremy stay with me!" He pulled Jeremy close, hugging him tightly, getting blood all over him without a care for it. "Jeremy…. Don't you die on me…. We're going to see that movie…. That one you liked…. I'll take you there…." Mikes unties Jeremys hands, arms, legs, and feet from the ropes, freeing him. Jeremy fell forward right away, Mike catching him and picking him up bridal style and walking to the movie room. More tears drop onto the limp Jeremy as they sit down in their seats, Mike placing Jeremy down before sitting in his own seat. He laughed softly as he looked at Jeremy. "You know, you're sitting in the funniest way. All slumped over like that. Want some popcorn?" Jeremy, of course, has no response, but Mike laughs as if he'd said something funny. "Oh Jeremy look, the movie is starting!" A few minutes pass and Mike starts laughing more and more, even when the movie has just boring dialogue, the laughs become more and more insane as he goes on. Finally, Mike lets out one long, insane laugh, looking over at Jeremy with tears pooling over his eyes.

"I love you too. And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
